Here we go again
by Runnerload
Summary: The band is still on tour around the whole country, can they handle the tour stress till the end?
1. Chapter 1

Here we go again- Chapter 1

_AN: So I finally decided to write a sequel to my first LM Fan Fiction- "Falling for you", that centered on Wen and Olivia and I hope that I can write a good follow up story. A huge thanks for hundred reviews for Falling for you, I hope you like this story please read and review_

They almost had finished the first half for their big summer tour and so far it had been a total success. Olivia got more and more comfortable as the Lead Singer on stage, she surely never had imagined seeing performing in front of huge crowds as a routine. The blonde lead singer was very happy that Mo and Scott were together again after all the turmoil they had been through, in the mood in the band had been really good right from the start of the tour and even if some of them had been getting the nerves right at the beginning of this big adventure they were on. Right now the entire band was sitting at a local restaurant, drinking, eating and talking a lot in between, Mo and Scott were sitting very close to each other acting like they had fallen in love with each other just yesterday and that made Olivia think to herself:_*What a cute couple they are, I knew that they would get back together in the end and I really that things will work out better between them this time.* _Surely the tour stress didn't leave them much free time, they all were exhausted after every performance but in the end they knew that all this effort would be totally worth it in the end because they all were doing what they loved to do and thanks to the performance at the Talent Show Rising Star and the Internet they now had a huge fan base which was growing day by day. There was surely one thing that Olivia and the rest of the band still had to get used to: given autographs to fans, because they still couldn't believe that they were so famous that other people wanted their autographs on t-shirts for example.

They all tried to be a little creative during their free time, writing new songs, Olivia being the one that contributed new ones to the little catalogue of the band and their big goal was surely to release their first own CD with at least twelve songs on it but for that they first had to get a record deal with a major label. She was quickly brought out of her train of thought as Wen, who was sitting right next to her on the other side of the booth softly planted some kisses on her neck. Olivia started to laugh loudly, always starting to cry out of pure joy because the soft kisses from her boyfriend tickled on her neck a little bit.

When the two finally stopped fooling around, Stella then said to the others after taking a bite from a hamburger: "I Love the tour so far! Huge crowds all over the country, holding signs with your name on it into the air and them asking for your autograph, I don't know about you guy s but that's still kind of surreal to me." The other band members smiled at Stella's statement and then Wen finally said: "Yeah it's been one exciting adventure for all of us so far and I'm really happy how good the band was able to handle the tour stress in the first half of the tour." To him it just seemed like yesterday, their first performance ever as a band back at Rising Star, the talent competition that they didn't win in the end but that one thing had been their big breakthrough.

_Flashback_

_Shortly after the Performance at Rising Star, Lemonade Mouth had become a big hit over night and that was kind of overwhelming for them all. Now they were standing together on a real big professional stage, on four big screens behind them, they were seen in full life size and the band name giving fruit: the lemonade. The huge crowd that had gathered around the open air stage screamed loudly, as the music finally started to play. _

_All of them were acting like, they had been doing this for years and not only started to do it recently: performing in front of such a huge ground. Even Olivia, who got stage fright right before their first ever performance acted really confident and seemed to enjoy it. _

_End Flashback_

_AN: That's the first chapter of my new Lemonade Mouth Story, I hope you like it, please read and review. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Just a few hours before they next performance, the band was doing a sound check on the stage; they were going to perform on tonight. They drank a lot of energy drinks to keep themselves fit the whole time, because of the expected big tour stress they had to endure, pushing them all to their limits and beyond. After they played "Breakthrough" and "Here we go", Olivia gathered the band at the middle of the stage announcing: "I want to present you a new song that I've recently written and I surely want to know what you think of it afterwards."

_Have you ever seen such a beautiful night? _

_I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright _

_When I see you smiling, I go _

_oh oh oh _

_i would never want to miss this _

_cause in my heart I know what this is_

_[Chorus] _

_Hey now _

_Hey now _

_This is what dreams are made of _

_Hey now _

_Hey now _

_This is what dreams are made of _

_I've got somewhere i belong _

_I've got somebody to laugh _

_This is what dreams are made of_

_Have you ever wondered what life is about? _

_You could search the world and never figure it out _

_You don't have to sail all the oceans _

_No no no _

_Happiness is no mystery _

_It's here and now it's you and me_

_[Chorus]_

_Open your eyes _

_(This is what dreams are made of) _

_Shout to the sky _

_(This is what dreams are made of) _

_Then I see you smiling, I go _

_oh oh oh _

_Yesterday my life was duller _

_Now everything's taken color_

_[Chorus:] _

_(Hey now) _

_(Hey now) _

_Hey now _

_This is what dreams _

_This is what dreams are made of _

_Hey now _

_Hey now _

_This is what dreams are made of _

_I've got somewhere I belong _

_I've got somebody to laugh _

_This is what dreams are made of _

_(Hey now) _

_(Hey now) _

_Hey now _

_This is what dreams _

_This is what dreams are made of_

The rest of the band intently stared at Olivia, still impressed how confident she had become on stage and that she was always writing such great songs. While they were concentrating on her performance all of their minds were spinning, trying to figure out how they would musically arrange that song as a part of their live set list.

Wen looked at his girlfriend with a smile on his face the whole time, being totally touched by her soft voice as always and even could some tears of joy escape down his cheeks. That was really something that he never ever had experienced before; it proved once again how special the connection between him and Olivia had been from the beginning. As the song finally finished the whole band applauded, Wen tightly hugged, whispering in her ear: "That was wonderful Livy." The rest of the band then also said that they totally loved the song, Olivia thanked them all but deep down all these compliments still flattered her a lot.

At first she had been really homesick, missing her grandmother very much because they hadn't been separated this far from each other ever before but with Wen's help she really got used to the fact being away from home for this long. He had been really so understanding the whole time, cheered her up when she was sad, also proved to be a very good advice giver sometimes and she really didn't know what she would without him. As the two just sat together on the stage with the rest of the band, taking a little break from rehearsing for their next show, it came to her mind in which unusual way their relationship had started:

_Flashback_

_The band had just gotten backstage after finishing the TV Interview and it quickly was an uncomfortable silence between the six members and Olivia felt she had some talking to do with Wen. Wen on the other hand was sitting on a chair in front of a mirror still a little bit shocked about what happened, surely not in a negative because he really liked their shy lead singer but that wasn't the way he wanted things to go. The other members knew that the both really needed some alone time so Stella then finally said after a some long minutes of silence in the room while looking directly at Charlie, Scott and Mo: "Don't know about you, but I'm really thirsty and I saw a lemonade vending machine just a few steps from our dressing room." Scott, Mo and Charlie understood what she was trying to say and just nodded._

_After the last one had closed the door slowly behind them, Wen got up from his chair and made his way to Olivia, who was standing at the window, just staring out it and deeply in thought about something._

_Olivia's POV_

_Oh my god what the hell was I thinking? Inventing out of the blue that me and Wen are dating, I clearly totally embarrassed him national TV and I wouldn't be surprised if he would never forgive me! Dang it!_

_"Hey Livy please look at me, don't regret what you have said! I really hate to see you upset." Slowly Olivia turned around but still avoided looking at Wen by covering her face with her hands. Wen smiled that was the typical Olivia he had been quickly falling for since they got to know each better, the shy person who didn't find the courage at the first place to sing in front of a big crowd but now was the lead singer of lemonade mouth. Softly he touched the hands of their shy lead singer, what send chills up her spine and she blushed heavily as they both looked into each other's eyes and Wen softly stroke Olivia's cheek. Then Olivia said: " I'm sorry if I…." But before Olivia could finish her sentence Wen interrupted her and said: "Don't be because I wanted to tell you for some time now…I Love you Livy." At first she was a little bit shocked and didn't really know what to say but then she just pulled Wen to her and softly kissed him. Wen granted her tongue entrance into his mouth and started to kiss her back with all his heart. After a few minutes they pulled apart, Wen smiled brightly as he looked at Olivia and was really happy that he had finally mustered up the courage to tell the girl of his dreams how he really felt. "I love you too Wen."_

_Olivia smiled at Wen, what made him blush a little and gave him a little kiss on the lips._

_End Flashback_

She smiled shortly to herself, Wen looked at her asking: "What are you thinking about Livy?"

"About our first kiss and how our friendship became something more than that." She replied, softly kissing him on his right cheek and rested her head on his right shoulder.

_AN: The song I used is sung by Hilary Duff as a part of the Lizzie Mc Guire Movie and all credit goes to the writers of it. Thanks to- scohini luver for reviewing this story, Thanks to- Hopelessly Romantic for reviewing this story. I hope you like this chapter, please read and review_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

One Month of the tour had finally passed and as expected the stress had been very hard on them all, but in the end they were all determined to pull through this all the way. Wen and Olivia had finally reached their hotel room, of course letting themselves fall onto the big bed at first because they really needed to recharge their batteries. Holding his girlfriend's hand into his Wen finally said after a few minutes of silence: "You were really great tonight as always Livy and your quick recovery from forgetting the lyrics was really impressive."

"Thanks you weren't that bad either." The blonde Lemonade Mouth lead Singer replied and shortly kissed her boyfriend on the right cheek. It really meant a lot to her, that he had complimented so much that he had been so supportive of her from the beginning where that "wild ride" had started and they had become the new big stars in the music industry. This overnight fame had been hard to believe for them all at first, especially Olivia had been so much nervous at first that she really thought, that the big pressure of singing in front of such big crowds would make her mess up big time. But the keyboarder had make sure the whole time that the pressure wouldn't get to her, the blonde surely didn't know what she would have done without the constant support from him and also the rest of the band. With her head resting on Wen's front, the two then watched some TV but in his head Wen was still thinking about the highlight of the yesterday's show: The large crowd in front of the open air stage singing along to "Determinate" and that definitely had reminded him of the Rising Star Talent Show, what had quickly turned from a total disaster into one very touching moment for them all. Even Stella, who had always been the type to not show any weaknesses, had some tears in her eyes and definitely nobody of them had thought at that point, that they would rise to the top of the charts so fast after that Talent Show at their High School. Softly stroking through her hair with one hand he finally asked her: "What do you think of the tour so far?"

Olivia was focused on watching the movie on the TV screen in front of her, that she didn't really register the fact that Wen had just asked her something but then she finally replied: "I must admit that it was really stressful at the beginning and there was honestly some days, where I thought to myself: I really can't do this anymore." I always felt so burned out after the most shows but then I reminded myself that we really something more than a band and that this is what I've always wanted to do. At first I was so afraid of going on stage, because I feared that people would laugh at me if I would mess up but the moral support from you and the rest of the band really helped me so much to overcome my stage fright."

Wen smiled at her shortly, stroke her cheek with one hand and for one moment Olivia got lost in his boyfriends wonderful eyes. Never ever had she imagined to find that one Mister Right in her life and being on tour with Lemonade Mouth had really proved to be one of her greatest experiences she had ever made, because not only had they had united as a band for a good cause on that one faithful day back the high school they also had become very good friends instantly. Meanwhile on the same floor Mo, who obviously was sharing one room with Scott, was busy with finding a cool restaurant on the I-net with her laptop that she had brought with herself in her tour baggage. After they had been done with the sound check in the arena, they all had agreed to have a dinner in a nice restaurant in Detroit.

Fresh out of the shower with some new clothes on, Scott finally entered the room again of course joining Mo on the bed and asked as he lay next to her with one hand around her waist: "How is the restaurant search going babe?" With a big grin on her face, she let herself drool for one moment before she finally recollected herself and answered: "I think that I've narrowed it down to this three, my favorite one being the Da Vinci right now but of course the final vote is on you and the rest of the group." She then give him a short peck on one of his cheeks and thought: _I'm so happy that things work out between us again after all the drama in the past, because I think that Scott really is Mister Right for me. _Back at Wen and Olivia's hotel room, Wen's cell phone suddenly rung and the Lemonade Mouth keyboarder clearly wasn't expecting any calls right now and so he wondered who was calling him now. He looked at the caller id and was surprised to see Sydney's name on the display and then he finally picked it up: "Hey Sydney it's a surprise to hear from you, what's up?"

"Wen…your dad had an accident on the way home from work, I'm at the hospital right now." Sydney said with a clearly much shaken up voice and you could tell that it had hit her really hard. Wen on the other line didn't know what to reply to that for a while, because he really couldn't believe that his dad was lying injured in a hospital bed. After some minutes he had finally recovered, Olivia already had a very concerned look on her face and said: "How….did it happen?"

"It was a hit and run, the person who did this just left your dad lying there on the street as he tried to get back to his car in the parking lot in front of the office building he works in." Sydney replied, as she wiped away another tear with her free hand and was getting more and more impatient as more time was passing.

_AN: The last update was a long time ago, sorry for not updating that long but I had a total writers block and I hope that I can resurrect this story with the new chapter. Please read and review, and if there's anything to improve the quality of the story please let me know._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After Wen had finally ended the call with Sydney, the Lemonade Mouth Keyboarder was clearly still shaken up from what he just had heard from his stepmom. Olivia now took his hand into hers and asked: "Hey what is it Wen, who was that on the phone?" He tried to smiled at her weakly but failed miserably and after taking one big breath he finally answered: "That was Sydney…my dad is in the hospital because he was involved in a hit and run." Olivia now also was pretty shocked, as you could see from her suddenly changed expression on her face because she clearly hadn't expected that revelation right now. Of course she would totally understand, if Wen would want to postpone tomorrow's show here in Detroit so that he could have all the time in the world to visit his dad in the hospital back home.

"We can stay in the hotel room tonight if you want and tomorrow we can get the next flight home to visit your dad in the hospital." Olivia said and then she anxiously looked at Wen for a reaction, who clearly had to take some time to collect his thoughts before he would be able to find some words after this shocking news. Of course she would give him all the time he needed to at least recover a bit because any pressure from her or anyone else was definitely the least thing that her boyfriend needed right now. _I really hope that Wen's father will get through this because it would probably devastate him to lose his father like I was devastated when my mother died. But I clearly know one thing for sure now: No matter what happens I will certainly support him the whole time in the best way I can. _ Before he finally replied, the Lemonade Mouth keyboarder took one big Coca-Cola bottle out of the hotel room's fridge, poured some of the content in a glass and shortly sipped on it. Of course he wanted to see his dad so bad right now, so he actually liked Olivia's suggestion getting the next flight back home to go see his dad at the hospital but how would their fans react, if they needed to postpone tomorrow's show in Detroit?

Would the people actually understand that the family of Wen was more important than doing a show for one large crowd in Detroit? He clearly didn't want their fans to be disappointed of the band, because of the fact that the rest of Lemonade Mouth was going to decide to set another date for the Detroit Show in solidarity to their keyboarder and best friend. "Of course I want to see my dad in the hospital but the whole band should definitely decide, if we do the Detroit Show or not because I definitely don't want to decide that one thing on my own."

"That's totally understandable and I agree with you on the second part, we can talk about this in a relaxed atmosphere in a restaurant and don't worry Wen our fans will definitely understand if the band postpones a show in solidarity to their keyboarder." Olivia replied and shortly strokes his hand, hoping that she could be as good as moral support as Wen was for her in the past because she clearly wanted him to know that she didn't take anything that he did for her for granted. The two continued to talk for quite a while, Olivia trying her very best to make him think positive: "I just know that your dad will get through this and no matter what you decide in the next days/weeks I will be there for you the whole time, I promise and I love you with all my heart Wen Gifford. From the first day that I've met you there definitely was some special connection with you and without you and the rest of the band I probably would have never overcome my stage fright." Then she also got herself something to drink, they both sat down on the couch that stood next to the bed and they kept sipping on their drinks while they were talking about all the things that were on the mind right now, so that Wen maybe thought about something other than this father all the time.

She really hated to see him this upset, one of his famous smiles always made her feel so much better when she had a bad day. Later the band finally arrived at the restaurant, that all of them had chosen from the three options that Mo had given the rest of the band: A nice Italian restaurant just two blocks away from their hotel. Before the band ordered their drinks and meals, Wen said: "Guys before we order I have to say something." Except of Olivia the rest of the band now anxiously looked at the keyboarder of the band and wondered what he had to announce now.

Wen took one deep breath before he finally said: "My dad was involved in a hit and run, he got injured pretty badly in the crash and right now Sydney is waiting for news on his medical condition back at the hospital." Charlie, Stella, Mo and Scott were clearly shocked to hear this and clearly didn't know to respond to this for a couple of minutes.

Mo was the first one to finally say: "I'm so sorry to hear that Wen and I think that I speak for the rest of the band, when I say that we totally support you in the best way possible no matter what you decide concerning the show tomorrow." That comment made a smile appear on Wen's face again, knowing that he could count on moral support from the rest of the band really made him so happy.

"It's clear that we only go all on stage or nobody, so I think that you should take all the time you need with visiting your dad at the hospital because the family is more important now." Stella said later after they had all ordered their drinks and definitely all their thoughts were now with Wen's dad.

_AN: Thanks to- purple rose from you for reviewing this story, I hope you like this chapter and please review and favorite the story if you like it so far. _


End file.
